Selling 221B
by LaciePanda
Summary: It's sometime after Sherlock's death and John has moved. Now Mrs. Hudson is stuck with an impossible mission, to sell 221B. But strange things start to happen when a family decides to take a look at the flat. Just a cute little one-shot.


Mrs. Hudson looked out her window anxiously, then turned her back to it and sat back down on her couch. It had been about a year and a half since her dear Sherlock's death. John had moved out of 221B some months after, she couldn't blame him, without Sherlock around everything was just too quite.

Today a family was supposed to be coming to look at 221B and were considering moving in. Mrs. Hudson at first didn't feel right about selling Sherlock's flat, but she needed the money. According to what the man said, it was just him, his wife, their 12 year old daughter and their cat.

Sherlock hated cats, he said they just get in the way of everything and would be nothing more than a hindrance for him work.

It was 2:25 and the family was coming at 2:30, every minute that went by seemed to fill Mrs. Hudson more and more with nervousness. Deep down inside she hoped that Sherlock would bust through the door and tell Mrs. Hudson how ridiculous she was for trying to sell his flat. Or for John to come running in saying he made a huge mistake and wanted to move back in.

* * *

2:30 came sooner than she hoped, Mrs. Hudson nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on the door. She put on a pleasant smile as she went and opened the door.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Hudson? We've come to look at the flat you advertized in the paper."

"Yes hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Perkenson, please come."

Anyone who knew Mrs. Hudson would have been able to tell that she had on the most fake smile she ever could. Mr. Perkenson had black hair that was smoothed back and wore a light brown business suit. He had a light tan and was heavily built. Mrs. Perkenson had light gingery hair with bright baby blue eyes. She had a darker tan than her husband, and was much thinner. She wore a red silky dress that went down just under her knees and matching red heels but carried a white clutch.

Behind them was a young girl, 12 years old. As they entered Mrs. Hudson's flat the three took a seat on her couch while Mrs. Hudson fetched them some tea.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," said Mr. Perkenson as she handed them each a cup of tea. "We're so glad he heard about this nice little place. You see, we have a larger place out in country, but with our little Jasmine starting school soon, we wanted a place closer to the school and to our works."

Mrs. Hudson smiled and got a good look at the girl. Jasmine, who was busy texting away on her cell phone, was a bit tall for her age, much too skinny, had tanner skin like her mother, but black hair like her father. She had bright green eyes and was dressed in a baby blue mini skirt and a hot pink tank top with a white undershirt under it.

Just by looking at them, you could see what type of people they were, it certainly didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure to out.

wealthy, most likely moved each school year and during the summer stayed at their 'larger house in the country'. Their daughter looked like a normal snobby rich girl, except for the mini skirt, which meant she probably went (or held) a lot of teen parties.

These were certainly NOT the kind of people Mrs. Hudson wanted to buy 221B, but they were weathly, so if she could get a some money off these people, it would be worth it.

"Why don't we go look at the flat now?"

* * *

As the four walked into Sherlock and John's former flat, Mrs. Hudson's head flashed with fond memories of her boys. What should won't give to have them back safe and sound in their 221B drinking her tea talking about their latest case.

"Ah! It is a lovely place!" exclaimed Mrs. Perkenson,

"Yes, it comes with 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and kitchen appliances."

"What are these?" Mr. Perkenson said in disgust as he pointed to some boxes.

"Oh...Those belonged to the previous tenants. Unfortunately the poor boy passed away, his brother or his friend should be here in the next few days to collect them, so not to worry, they'll be out if you decide to move in."

Mr. and Mrs. Perkenson each gave fake smiles of their own so show interest and sympathy in Mrs. Hudson story. Mrs. Hudson didn't know why neither Mycroft or John had bothered to move Sherlock's things. Well, she knew why John didn't, but she had called Mycroft about 5 times now only to get his PA. His he didn't call soon, she would have to throw his stuff out! No, she couldn't do that, perhaps she would put them away in a closet, or put them in storage? There were a couple boxes in the living room and a few in Sherlock's bedroom.

"Oh dear! I think I left the stove on! I'll be right back, feel free to look around!" Mrs. Hudson hurried back down to her flat. With Sherlock back on her mind she have forgotten to turn it off earlier! Silly her!

Just as Mrs. Hudson turned her stove off, she heard a scream come from Sherlock's flat. "Goodness me! What happened!" She said said as she ran up and found the family in Sherlock's room.

"THERE'S A SKULL ON THE BED!" Jasmine yelled with one hand on her chest. "Did you know about this?" Mr. Perkenson thundered at Mrs. Hudson.

"That was Sherlock's, the former tenant, but I don't understand, i packed it away months ago!"

"Well you obviously didn't!" Mr. Perkenson boomed again.

How dare him! Mrs. Hudson remember that day perfectly well! How could she forget the day when her and John had to go through the flat and pack Sherlock's stuff? She was on her 3 cup of tea while John was on his 5th. She even remembered carefully wrapping it with 3 layers of newspapers so it wouldn't break.

After scream was heard, but this time from the kitchen. "Darling what's wrong?" Mr. Perkenson asked his wife as he ran into the kitchen. His wife, who know also had her hand on her chest, she standing with the microwave open gaping at what was inside.

"Th- There- THERE ARE HUMAN EYEBALLS INSIDE THIS MICROWAVE!"

* * *

Mr Perkenson, Mrs. Perkenson and Mrs. Hudson all stood in the living room of 221B and were arguing about the state of the flat. Mrs. Perkenson was yelling something about how freakish this all was _How dare she! This is Sherlockish! Not Freakish!_ and how she had visited 5 other homes that were in twice a nicer shape than this one. And something about how no one with the right mind would ever even consider about buying from her, and how after this she was going spread word around and that Mrs. Hudson would never sell again.

And then Mr. Perkenson, he was nearly screaming at poor Mrs. Hudson about how unprofessional she was, about how the only reason he even come here today is because a friend pointed it out in papers and how big of a disgrace she was to the marketing business, she even thought she heard him insult her tea! _Now this has gone over the line!_

Just as Mrs. Hudson opened her mouth to yell back something clever that would have shut them both up, Jasmine screamed yet again.

Mrs. Hudson sighed, she really needed the money. Now she would never sell the flat! As the three ran back to the kitchen, they found Jasmine, face gone completely pale, near faint staring into the fridge.

"DADDY! THERE'S A HEAD! A HUMAN HEAD IN THE FRIDGE!"

"I though I got rid of all those bloody things..." Mrs. Hudson whispered to herself.

Mr. Perkenson's face darken as he fixed his suit.

"Nina, Jasmine, come on, we're leaving."

Mrs. Hudson chased after the three as they nearly ran out of the flat. She wanted to explain to them, but she herself didn't understand it, she thought she got rid of all the body parts the ever week after Sherlock's death.

"GOOD LUCK SELLING THAT FLAT MRS. HUDSON!" Mr. Perkenson yelled back as he, his wife and their daughter got inside their limo and drove far far away.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson stood in the middle of the living room in 221B. She just didn't understand it, was her mind finally slipping? Had she gone nuts?

She placed her palm on her forehead. Maybe it was time for a trip to that doctor her friend told her about.

As she stood there in the quietness, she felt someone's arm coming around her. She quickly spun around and her knees went weak when she saw who it was.

"Sh- Sher- Sherlock!?"

Her eyes began to water and her voice was starting to go as well. "You- you silly boy! Don't- Don't scare me like that again!" was all she was able to make out before tears began to fall as she brought Sherlock in her embrace.

"Shhh, it's alright, no, never again, now don't be silly." He said as small tear began to form in his eyes as well, but never fell.

"Now Mrs. Hudson, I don't believe those horrible will be buying 221B, so me and John were wondering if you would be willing to sell in to us."

Mrs. Hudson's eyes light up and her took a step back and grabbed onto Sherlock arms for strength. "Oh, oh my! You mean, John knows?" Sher shook her head, "Of course he knows, of course, you both came have your flat back!"

For the first time in a long while, Mrs. Hudson took in Sherlock's face and noticed there was a few new bruises on it. "I take John gave you those as a 'welcome back' present?" she said pointing to the bruises, Sherlock only gave a small smile.

"Now you Sherlock Holmes are going to call John and tell him to come over and tell him the news. While I'm going to go back down to my flat and fix us some tea. And you are going to drink some, and eat some biscuits, is that understood?" She said realizing Sherlock was now thinner than when he was the last time she saw him.

"Yes Ma'am." Sherlock smiling at his landlady as she hurried down the stairs back to her flat.

* * *

Within the next few weeks, everything was back to how it was before. Sherlock and John had finished unpacking and were now taking about their latest case.

Mrs. Hudson gave a bright smile as she brought up some tea and biscuits on a tray.

"Here you are boys! Now Sherlock drink up! I never want to see that thin ever again, and remembers, I'm just going just this once! I'm not your housekeeper!" She said with a smile as she went back down the stairs.

Everything was how it should have been, Sherlock and John were back doing cases, and her boys were back, safe and sound in their flat.


End file.
